


You Don't Know How to Keep Quiet

by MaggiesAngel



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 03:19:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2492525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggiesAngel/pseuds/MaggiesAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.</p>
    </blockquote>





	You Don't Know How to Keep Quiet

**Author's Note:**

> ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The moral right of the author has been asserted. This story is published subject to the condition that it shall not be reproduced or retransmitted in whole or in part in any manner, without the written consent of the copyright holder, and any infringement of this is a violation of copyright law.

 

[](http://s1293.photobucket.com/user/Maeghan_Sullivan/media/2014-05-23061210_zps2bb53b5d.jpeg.html)

 

            Tom groaned, taking a long swallow from his beer, unable to take his eyes off the woman on the dance floor. “Maybe this vacation wasn’t such a good idea,” he muttered to the man next to him.

 

            Following his gaze to see Tom’s two sisters and their friend moving to the beat of the music in the club, Benedict chuckled. “Why don’t you just make a move on her?” he asked.

 

            “She’s Emma’s best friend, Ben!” Tom argued, glancing at him as he sat back in his chair, running a hand through his hair.

 

            “And you told me that you’ve overheard her confessing to Emma that she’s attracted to you,” Benedict countered. “And that if it wasn’t for the fact that you’re Emma’s brother, she would have made her own move on you. So obviously, the attraction is mutual.”

 

            Tom’s eyes went back to the dance floor. His sisters, their friend, Benedict and himself were away on vacation at an exclusive resort in the Bahamas. Ordering a whiskey from the bartender as well as another beer, Tom heard Ben chuckle, and he finished the bottle in his hand as he turned to his friend. “What?”

 

            “Keep it up at this speed, and you’re going to end up drunk, mate,” Benedict replied with a laugh, indicating the empty glasses and beer bottles. “Let’s go join the girls, and make a move on Carissa!”

 

            Sighing, Tom emptied the whiskey that was put in front of him and picked up the new bottle of beer. “Well, we can dance anyway,” Tom agreed.

 

            “How are you going to survive another week in the suite, knowing the girls are going to want to come down here and dance every night, and go swimming at the pool?” Benedict asked as the men stood. “Especially after seeing the bikini Carissa was in today?” he continued, his voice low in Tom’s ear as they neared the girls.

 

            Tom growled as they got closer, shooting his friend a dirty look as he forced himself to take a long swallow of beer. He was glad his jeans were tight, but fought another growl as Carissa smiled at him, coming over to dance with him. Her chestnut hair had been curled and slightly pulled up, her long neck exposed as she swayed in time to the music. The kelly-green dress hugged her curves, strapless and ended half-way down her thighs, drawing out her green eyes as she smiled at him.

 

            Reaching out, she stole his beer and took a long swallow from it before handing it back. Leaning into him, placing her lips near his ear so she could be heard over the music, she said, “Well, Tom, I keep seeing these famous dance moves of yours in interviews and movies. Where are they now?”

 

            Narrowing his eyes, he heard his sister Emma laugh from next to them, having heard what was said. “You’ve poked the beast now, Rissa!”

 

            Giggling, Carissa shrugged, then squealed slightly as Tom wrapped an arm around her, pulling her body along with his own as they moved smoothly on the dance floor. Handing off his beer to a grinning Benedict, Tom muttered to the man, “Shut up,” as he twirled Carissa, pulling her back against his chest, and she frowned at the exchange, then was too focussed on keeping up with him in her heels.

 

            Wrapping an arm up around his neck, Carissa grinned, laughing as the music changed to a Latin beat. Tom’s hands on her body shifted, one taking her right hand in his own, the other moving to press on her stomach, moving their hips in time together. The air in the club was hot, thick with the writhing bodies, but Carissa was focussed on the one pressed against her back. His body was muscular, built from just finishing filming Only Lovers Left Alive, and she had heard just enough that she could not wait to see what it was going to be like. Carissa had been happy when Emma had told her that the family was going on vacation, knowing that Tom was working too much, and when the invitation had been extended to include her, she had been surprised. It had been years since she had been away with the family.

 

            As the music changed again, she had Tom moved back over to Ben and Tom’s sisters, Carissa grinning at Emma and Sarah, before going for a drink, getting herself a beer and quickly joining them back on the dance floor. The small group continued to dance until late in the night, when the girls finally went back to the room, Benedict and Tom staying downstairs.

 

            Carissa was about to get into the shower, in the bathroom she shared with Emma, when the other woman stopped her. “Were you having fun teasing Tom tonight?”

 

            “What do you mean?”

 

            Emma rolled her eyes. “Oh, come on, Rissa!”

 

            “I wasn’t any different with him tonight than I am any other time I hang out with him!” Carissa insisted. “The fact he’s been drinking all night just made his responses that much funnier.”

 

            “Well, there is that,” Emma agreed with a giggle. “Have a good night, Rissa.”  


            “You too, Em.”

 

            After a long, warm shower Carissa felt better, the sweat from the club gone, and she pulled on just a pair of underwear and tank top to go to bed with. Wandering over to her balcony, she opened the doors to stare outside. Since the suite was on the top floor, she wasn’t worried about anyone seeing her, and there was a beautiful breeze coming in. Stretching, she wandered to the bed, leaving the doors open as she crawled between the soft sheet.

 

~~~~~

 

            Tom closed the door behind him, leaning heavily on it. He knew he shouldn’t be here, but between the alcohol and dancing with her, even working himself in the shower hadn’t been enough to relieve the throbbing pressure in the groin knowing Carissa was across the hotel suite. Benedict’s words kept coming back to haunt him: a week of watching her dancing, and in a bikini, and he was going to die.

 

            Carissa had left open the balcony door, a soft breeze coming in, the moonlight glancing off her skin, as she wore underwear and a cut-off tank top, the sheet tossed to the foot of the bed, her back to him. Tom bit his lip, his body hardening under his shorts and he let out a long breath as he slowly crossed the room to her bed, fighting not to leap on her like an animal.

 

            Slipping into the bed behind her, Tom propped his head up on his hand, watching her face as the fingers of his other hand slowly slipped down along her stomach. Hearing a soft sigh come from her lips, his eyes trailed down to watch his fingers disappear into Carissa’s underwear, his fingers slipping into her wet folds as he kissed the tender skin behind her ear.

 

            A soft whimper fell from her lips as her body tensed, Carissa waking suddenly and realizing she wasn’t alone in her bed. Her breathing hitched as she tried to think of where she was, before she heard _his_ voice.

 

            Tom heard her whimper again, and he kissed her shoulder. “It’s me, Rissa,” he murmured. “Do you want me to stop?”

 

            Carissa frowned to herself, another whimper crawling from her chest even as her legs opened to his questing fingers, his thumb brushing over her clit, making her jump. “No,” she breathed.

 

            Nipping the back of her neck, Tom used the new position of her legs to curl two of his fingers deep inside of her, his thumb running around the edge of her clit again. Her body shuddered in his arms, her hand reaching up to grip his hair as he licked along her shoulder.

 

            Her arousal seeped out, coating his hands, and as his fingers brushed a spot deep inside of her, Tom listened to her cry out. Clamping a hand over her mouth, he chuckled lowly. “My sister’s room is just through the bathroom, Carissa,” he reminded, his fingers still coaxing deep inside her body, feeling her tremble in his arms. Biting her skin just where her shoulder and neck connected, he rubbed his palm over her clit, his thumbs massaging the spot deep inside of her, and Tom felt her come undone in his arms, her cries muffled behind his hand.

 

            Withdrawing his hand, Tom sucked his fingers clean before turning her head and kissing her deeply, his tongue investing deeply in her mouth. Carissa wrapped her hands on his head, half afraid she was asleep still, as she dug her nails into his scalp and pulled on his hair.

 

            Growling, Tom quickly pulled her underwear off her legs, pushing her onto her back as he hovered over her body, her eyes wide as she stared up at him. “If you don’t want this, tell me now, Carissa,” he murmured. “Because right now, I ache so badly for you…”

 

            “Stop talking, Tom,” she whispered, reaching for the waistband of his shorts and pushing them down.

 

            Grinning, he kicked them off and pulled her shirt over her head, descending on her breasts like a man starving for air. He licked one nipple before pulling it strongly into his mouth, Carissa fighting not to cry out as he released it and used his teeth on her other one, drawing it into a throbbing peak as his fingers continued to pluck almost painfully with the first. Her legs moved restlessly, and Carissa grasped his arms, whispering, “Please…”

 

            Glancing up at her, Tom met her eyes and offered her a smile that reminded Carissa of Loki, before he said, “After that little display downstairs on the dance floor, darling? Do you really think I’m going to make it easy for you now?”

 

            “What?” Carissa asked with a frown, her back arching as he ran his tongue down her stomach, his fingers tracing her wet folds again. “What are you talking about, Tom?” she whispered.

 

            His mouth hovered over her as he stared into her eyes, licking his lips. “Are you saying you weren’t putting on a show for me, darling?”

 

            Her face flushed as Carissa tried to draw away slightly, but Tom grabbed her hips firmly. “You know I love to dance…”

 

            “That’s an evasion, not an answer, Rissa…”

 

            “Well…maybe…”

 

            Raising an eyebrow, he grunted. “That’s what I thought,” he growled, his mouth burying between her legs.

 

            Gasping, her head buried in the pillows, her hands grabbing his own on her body, but even then, Tom shifted his grip, wrapping one arm over her hips, his other hand coming back down to pump three fingers back into her. Grabbing the comforter, she whispered, “Sweet fuck,” as his tongue ran along her lips, before he settled at her nub. Carissa wondered briefly if he had auditioned in other ways to play Silvertongued Loki, as he licked and suckled at her, her body quickly rushing headlong towards another orgasm, her thighs tightening around his head as she bit her knuckles to keep herself quiet.

 

            Raising up on his knees, Tom hovered on all fours over her. “Do you have any idea how many nights I’ve dreamed of taking you?” he rasped. “In how many positions? Over and over, until neither of us could walk?”

 

            Groaning, Carissa felt her body shudder, her body lost between his words and tone. “Then why the fuck didn’t you say anything?”

 

            “I heard you talking to Emma a year ago, saying if it wasn’t for the fact I was her brother, you would have, and I quote, jumped me,” he growled, grasping her chin and forcing her to meet his eyes. “So why didn’t you?”

 

            Reaching down to touch him, Carissa gasped when she realized just how large he was. “Your bathing suits don’t do you justice, Tom,” she whispered, gripping him as she stroked his length.

 

            Batting her hand away he cupped her face to kiss her harshly, a hard sound coming from deep in his chest. Hauling up one of her legs, he positioned himself and the feeling of him at her entrance made Carissa roll her hips to meet him. As he started to slowly thrust in, she tried to break away from his lips, pulling back just enough to whisper, “Holy fuck.”

 

            “Easy, darling,” he whispered. “As much as I want to just lose myself in you, I never want to hurt you.”

 

            “But what if I want it to hurt?”

 

            Tom paused at the whispered comment, groaning softly, before he grinned. “But I want you more than once tonight, darling. So until you’re used to me, we go slow. Besides…we have all week.”

 

            Carissa moaned at the response, her body rippling as he was finally fully imbedded, their hips meeting as she hugged his body with her legs. Tom reached up to stroke her cheek, kissing her gently, before he started to roll his hips, her body moving in time with his. She pulled his head down to hers, their lips meeting again, and as their bodies tempo increased, the intensity of the kiss increased. She felt incredible around him, tight and hot, her body rippling with each thrust, and Tom knew based on that, that it would not take long before she reached her peak again.

 

            Sitting up on his knees, Tom started thrusting harder, and he watched the pleasure roll on her face as she came up to cup her own breasts, rolling her nipples, making him grunt at the sight. “Fuck, Rissa,” he muttered. “Why did we wait so long?”

 

            “Make it up to me now,” she whined, her hands grabbing the comforter.

 

            Reaching down to her clit, he rubbed it in time to his thrusts, her body starting to clench around him. Just as she reached her peak, Carissa started to cry out again, and Tom had to put a hand over her mouth, grinning as he continued to thrust, her body clamping down on his own triggering his own release.

 

            “Dammit woman!” he growled in her ear, collapsing beside her with a grin. “When I can walk, we’re going to my room. You obviously don’t know how to keep quiet.”

 

            “Thought that meant something along the lines of you doing a good job, Tom,” Carissa panted.

 

            Tom laughed, shaking his head at her. Standing, he pulled on his shorts and wrapped her in a sheet, flinging her over his shoulder before heading to the door. In the living room, he was headed towards his room when they ran into Ben. Tom didn’t stop, just nodded in greeting.

 

            “Well thank god,” Benedict muttered.

 

            Blushing, Carissa blushed, waving sheepishly. “Hi, Benedict,” she muttered.

 

            “Have a good night,” he said with a wide grin.

 

            In his room, Tom tossed Carissa onto his bed, making her laugh. “So, since I don’t have to keep quiet…what do we do now?”

 

            Stripping out of his shorts again, Tom smiled. “Now, my darling Carissa. We make up for lost time.”


End file.
